love or no love?
by mrysmanga
Summary: mikan sakura has never been into the whole dating thing. shes never wante dto be into it. but what if she finds the right guy at the right time?
1. introducing

**Hey minna san! Hope you like this fanfic its sort of based on someone I know so please don't get angry because its NOT lovey dopey! **

**There will be tears (no deaths, breakups). Just a lot of truth. **

_**Mikan's story **_

My mane is Mikan, Mikan Sakura is my name. I am 16 years old and I am one of the luckiest girls in the world.

I am smart and pretty and I got into one of the best schools in the country. I have a best friend who sticks by my side and many other close friends.

I am always happy. I look after everyone and everyone looks after me.

I don't believe in love.

In fact there is no love; there are only three things that people think are love

-admiration

- Respect

-lust

So who would want to feel ay of those for a guy?

Me?

….

HELL NO! I just can't get distracted. I don't need a guy to mess me up.

Distract me...

And make me feel venerable

I won't fall

…

I won't get hurt

…

I CAN NOT FALL FOR ANYONE

…

I won't fall

_**Natsume's story**_

I have always been surrounded by puppets, I decided to play with them .

That doesn't make me a bad person.

I could so I did.

People say that playing with a girl is wrong

But all I can see are puppets.

They don't care? They want to be played with

So don't blame me.

I would never play with a girl but I only know two

They are my beautiful mother and sister.

When I meet a girl I will not play with. I will marry her and love her forever

But when there are no girls …

Don't blame me for being a guy.


	2. show time!

**Hey again! Hope you like this on it's a bit odd but the story will definitely get more intense after Hotaru comes (in the next chapter I hope). Till then enjoy! I hope you guys liked it I changed the plot a bit so I changed the story a teensy bit.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer; I do not own this manga**_

Hello again! I must admit I am so excited!

I a scholarship for Gakuen Alice! I tried and tried and I got in! I am smart when it comes to studies. I am just a bit clumsy so people get the impression that I'm stupid!

Boo them! Hey just cause I believe that love is a bunch of crap doesn't mean I'm a loner, sad and stoic girl.

I finally got to the best school in the whole of japan! Where all the rich people come together and get the best education money could buy!

I approach the front gate and WTF! It's huge! And so pretty, just like a castle.

The gates open and I see many kids around my age scattered everywhere. All of hem in huddles as if they are talking about something extremely important.

I recognize some of them; I pretty much learnt the important people's profiles by heart. I think it's important to know your enemies before going onto the battlefield.

I walk by staring at the scenery. It was beautiful; I wonder how much money they spent on making it this way.

Everybody just seemed to vanish and I carried on walking like I was in a fairytale! (If you see the manga the way to the buildings is surrounded by trees really nicely).

Just then I bumped into somebody and landed on the ground with a 'bump'.

I rubbed my head a bit and picked up my bag and was about to get up when a hand was shown to me.

I stared at it for a bit then coming to my senses accepted the hand and got up.

I dusted myself a bit and went into a low bow. 'Gomen' I said while I just heard an 'Hn' and I left.

I went along looking at the scenery once more. This time I was a bit more careful.

… **Meanwhile**

'Eh, Natsume do you think she is a student here' a certain blond boy asked, while the raven haired lad just stared at a wondering brunette who was gaping at the scenery like a tourist. 'Who cares', he said and they continued to walk.

…**fast forward to school office…**

'Hi my name is Mikan I am a new student here' she said to an old women sitting at a desk.

She fiddled about with her computer a bit and handed her a map.

'Your class is 2-b; your teacher is probably waiting outside'

She nodded and headed towards the class.

Oh! Boy! This was the beginning of a whole new life!

…**fast forward to class…**

'Good morning minna!' said a blond teacher addressing his oh so interested class! NOT! I could swear he was gay. But he was sweet so I guess it was a good thing.

'We have a special new student today! You guys should be good to her because she is a scholarship student! That made the class interested!

They started to murmur weird things like 'does she live in and apartment!', 'maybe she doesn't have a home', 'what if she is a gypsy!', 'what if she is a servant girl!'

Wow! Rich kids have great imaginations! I walk into the center of the class and say 'unfortunately I am not that interesting'

Now everyone was staring at me. Some boys had a few hearts in their eyes. A few girls looked in awe.

Well I had to admit that I wasn't bad to look at but this was too flattering. I smiled and saw a few more heart eyes. 'Good morning my name is Mikan sakura'

I scanned the classroom to find some familiar faces. That's good I already know everybody.

'Oh my! Isn't she beautiful! I hope you guys are nice to her! Mikan why don't you seat yourself at the back? Here is your timetable, I have to go to a meeting so free period!' he said as he leaves

I stand there taking everything in and go and sit at the back.

Alright to sum it up,

I have a gay teacher

The class keeps staring at me as if I am doing some sort of crime

The boy I am siting next to is sleeping with a manga book on his face!

*sigh* I look through my timetable and figure out where my classes are. Before a girl comes up to me and screams.

Al I know is that she has green hair that looks a bit like seaweed. 'OI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! She screams. I shake my head a bit and realize. She is Sumire shouda. I look at her and blink my eyes. She looks angry. Why I wonder?

'I SAID WHY YOU ARE SITTING NEXT TO MY NATSUME SAMA!' I look to the person sitting next to me.

Was he the great Natsume hyuuga?

I look around the room. There are no free seats. I turn to her and smile 'I am sorry that I am sitting next your boyfriend but there are no other seats.' I said as sweetly as possible.

You need to be nice to the important people or you could get kicked out. She started to blush and say 'oh no, Natsume Sama is not my boyfriend yet' I could hear the emphasis on yet!

Then she looked serious again and said 'oi! I am the heiress of shouda. Inc. you will move when I say so!

Just then the boy next to me took off the manga from his face and looked at me and shouda.

I smirked at her and said 'You are not the heir to , your brother Kyou shouda is taking over the business next year.'

I was right about learning the profiles of the companies. Permy was completely shocked and speechless. Just then a boy started to laugh; I know who he is, Ruka Nogi. 'That is right sakura-san; you did your homework well.'

I smiled, well this boy is not too bad 'yes Nogi –Sama, you on the other hand are the only child so you have more responsibility, but more influence.'

He had a surprised but smiling face. I resumed looking at my timetable.

I noticed that the boy next to me was looking at me. I turned to look at him.

I guess he is the playboy types because he smirked very confidently when he noticed me.

I just shrugged and resumed to go through my timetable. I heard everyone gasp so I looked around to see what happened.

'They are looking at you' said hyuuga Sama (boy sitting next to her)

I was like 'huh?' he looked at me with his rather piercing eyes and said more like whispered

'Cuz I smirked and you didn't faint' he said rather seductively. I just looked at him again

I smiled to myself and said 'I am not stupid, but rather odd so I wouldn't really faint' 'Then you obviously don't know who I am, but you do look quite smitten already.' He said quite confidently.

I smiled and said 'Natsume Hyuuga, age 15, heir to one of the most impressive businesses in japan. Share has currently gone up by 3.7 % in the past month.

'Your younger sister Aoi is also quite remarkable, I particularly like her portraits. You are the soccer team captain and you can play the piano. Unfortunately I don't have that much info….'

I suddenly noticed everybody was staring at me. 'What?' I said looking at everybody. Then Nogi- Sama spoke up saying

'How did you remember all that information, it was incredible?'

I shrugged and said 'well thanks, I mean I did get a scholar into this school. You have to know the profile of at least the 25 top companies in japan.', 'your quite interesting.' said Hyuuga-sama. I looked at him and thanked him

I started looking at the map; this school was so big I was sure to get lost. Then I got shivers, okay now everybody in the class was staring at me,

*sigh* they probably like this guy too much. Damn them if they expect me to. His eyes widened and he said 'Are you gay?'

I tried my best not to laugh but I guess he could see me smiling so he got pissed. Wow this guy is so full of himself 'worse, I cant like both.'

RING#####################

The bell rang and I left the class. What weird people.

**Natsume side**

Damn this girl was hot! I mean she didn't wear any makeup or anything but you could tell. She had long brow hair tied back in a cheerleader style pony. Her uniform wasn't tight or anything but you could see those deadly curves

Am I starting to sound like a pervert? I mean she is hot I'm just enjoying the view. It's odd though that she didn't get all smitten or anything,

I cant like both. What did she mean by that? I saw Ruka laughing again, I glared at him.

He looked at me and said 'she meant that she isn't looking for a relationship'

I smirked; well that's a good thing. I like a good challenge. I was impressed by the fact that she liked Aoi's work, not many people do so that made me feel proud. I love my sis and I like anybody who is good to her.

I started to walk until SHE CAME!

'Natsume, baby! Where have you been?' Luna said as she put her hands around my neck.

As usual she is wearing extremely tight clothes. Hey I'm not complaining

'In class' I said emotionlessly. She laughed and said 'oh Natsume you are so funny' she said flirtiously as she eagerly kissed me

I have got to admit that she is not a bad kisser. But she is like a puppet just wanting to be played with. She scurried off saying something about meeting me later. I shrugged and went to class.

I started thinking about class all over again. I really don't care though. Though I like her, interesting girl, like .I said before I like a challenge.

I'm bored right now, maybe ill check on Aoi later

**Hey minna san! How was it? Just to make sure everyone's age is 16 except Natsume and Mikan who are 15 and Tsubasa senpai and Masaki senpai who are 18. (They will come in a few chapters) so just review and I will write a new chapter a.s.a.p.!**


End file.
